Through Chocolate Eyes
by Breezybabe91
Summary: Jack abandoned her years ago, but she's still alive, and not very happy. I'm bad at summaries, please read.
1. Chapter 1

Just so we are very clear, the only thing I own is Amber. I wish I owned Johnny Depp though. That would be nice. *sigh*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The 4-year old girl stood on the beach staring out at the ship sailing away. She had a blank look of disbelief in her chocolate eyes as tears streamed down her bronzed face. With one hand she clutched a red bandana, and with the other she brushed ebony black hair out of her face.  
  
From the ship, Captain Jack Sparrow stared back at her. He wasn't sorry; he just wished there had been some other way.  
  
As if reading his thoughts, his first mate, Barbossa walked up to Jack and said, "She wouldn't have survived being a pirate, and since her mother died, there was no other way."  
  
Jack's answer was only a sigh. He thought about what she would think if she knew that he wasn't coming back for her like he had told her. He had lied to make marooning his daughter easier for both of them. 'She would be dead in a couple of weeks anyway' he told himself, 'so there's no need to worry.'  
  
So, what'd you think? Should I continue? But please, be nice, this is my first story. Meow( 


	2. Chapter 2

Well the last chapter took place about 13 years before the movie and this one takes place 10 years before the movie when Jack was marooned on the island. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jack stared out into the sea. In his mind he could still see his ship, the Pearl, sailing away with Barbossa smiling at him. But that was yesterday.  
  
He sighed and took a long drink from the bottle of rum he held to his chest, and fell asleep.  
  
When he awoke the sun blinded him so he closed his eyes again. When he opened them he saw a figure standing over him blocking the sun. When his eyes focused he saw a sun kissed face and two deep brown eyes staring at him. He looked hard at the girl and realized it was Amber, the daughter he had abandoned. When she realized he was looking back at her, she swung around, her black hair swinging with her, and ran into the trees. He sat up, but she was gone. He looked out to the sea and saw a ship heading for the island.  
  
Once he was aboard the rumrunner's ship, he looked back at the island, and saw a girl with brown eyes, and back hair looking back at him. Talk about dejvu. "But it couldn't have been the same girl," he told himself, "it couldn't." But he knew it was.  
  
Okay! I know this chapter was also boring, but it gets better once ya get into the plot. So please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter takes place during the movie, and yes, Pirateprincess91, it does get happier ; )  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jack woke to the smell of smoke. He got up and looked around just in time to see Elizabeth throw another barrel onto the roaring fire that was spreading onto the trees.  
  
"No, stop, what are you doing?!" Jack yelled, "You burned the food, the shade, the rum!"  
  
"Yes the rum is gone." Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Why is the rum gone?!"  
  
"One, it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over 1000 feet high; the entire Royal Navy is out looking for me; do you really think they won't see it?" Elizabeth challenged.  
  
"But why is the rum gone?"  
  
Elizabeth sat down in the sand, "Just wait Mr. Sparrow, give it an hour, maybe two and you'll see white sails."  
  
Jack took out his pistol; thought better of it and put it away. Instead, he took a walk to the other end of the beach.  
  
"Must have been terrible for you Jack," he mimicked, "well it bloody is now!"  
  
Then he spotted a ship with white sails coming toward the island, "there'll be no living with her after this."  
  
He was about to make his way back to Elizabeth when he heard something in the trees behind him. He looked over, and leaning on a tree was 17-year old Amber. Her dark eyes seemed darker with the anger that burned in them.  
  
Jack was too shocked to say anything, but she sure wasn't, "You lied to me," she said this with an effort, like she wasn't sure if she was talking right, "you said you'd come back but you didn't." She was on the verge of tears now.  
  
"I didn't...I, uh." Was all Jack could say before Elizabeth ran up behind him.  
  
"Jack, they've come. Hurry!"  
  
Jack looked at Elizabeth, and back at Amber, but she was gone. And for once, Jack felt like he had done something he regretted.  
  
So what'd ya think people? I appreciate all the reviews and hope I get more! Love ya! 


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter takes place about a year and a half after the movie, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Jack and his crew were rich pirates. In just a year and a half, they were unstoppable, but Jack couldn't forget Amber. She was always in the back of his mind. He knew she was still alive. He had to find her. But he had one stop to make first.  
  
He knocked on the door to Mr. and Mrs. Turner's mansion. He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one noticed him as a stuffy looking butler opened the door and turned his nose up at Jack's appearance. "Yes?" He said.  
  
"I'm looking for the Turners." Jack said.  
  
"Come in." The butler was clearly disappointed to let Jack in.  
  
He watched the butler climb the stairs and tried not to take anything expensive.  
  
"Jack," Will walked down the stairs, "is that you?" Elizabeth, who looked very pregnant, and carrying a small child in her arms, wasn't far behind.  
  
"Just came to pay you a visit." Jack said.  
  
"Why did you really come?" Will said.  
  
Jack sighed, "It's a rather long story."  
  
"Then let's sit." Elizabeth suggested, motioning toward the dining room.  
  
They sat down and Will asked, "Now what's this all about?"  
  
Jack couldn't keep it in any longer and blurted, "Seventeen years ago, before I had the Pearl, I had a daughter, Amber. I lived with her and her mother for about four years until I got the Pearl. I planned to leave, but her mother fell ill and died before I left. I wasn't sure what to do so I took her aboard the Pearl when she was four, but the crew didn't like it so I," Jack paused, "I marooned her on an island. But it was coincidently the same island I was marooned on, and I saw her then, and when I was there with Elizabeth, so I know she's still alive. And I have to find her because, well, I'm sorry, and I'd like her to know that." Jack finished.  
  
"I don't think she'll be too happy to see you, Jack." Elizabeth said.  
  
"I know, but I can't just forget her." He defended himself  
  
"Why didn't she get off the island with the rumrunners like you did?" Will wanted to know.  
  
"You can ask her that when you see her." Jack answered, "I want you to come because you know more about children than I do."  
  
"She's not going to just run into your arms, but alright," Will said, "I'll be at your ship in an hour."  
  
"Great!" Jack said and walked swiftly out the door.  
  
There! So, what'd ya think? You have all been great with the reviews and thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

I love all you guys, thanks for your advice and kind words! Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Will climbed aboard the Pearl with the help of Jack. On the way to the island, Jack and Will were silent until, "Do you think she'll forgive me?" Jack asked.  
  
Will sighed and thought for a moment, "No, Jack, I don't think she'll ever forgive you," but seeing the sadness in Jack's face, he added quickly, "but you're her father, and that means she'll always have unconditional love. But don't expect anything.  
  
"I know." Jack said absent-mindedly.  
  
When the island came into view, Jack started giving orders, "Okay, I want JUST Will and me on the island! And if I give the signal, I'll be in need of assistance, but I think we can handle her."  
  
Will and Jack started rowing to the island, "How will we find her?" Will asked.  
  
"She knows we're here." Jack answered.  
  
When they waded onto to beach Jack looked around nervously, "She's somewhere around here." He saw a movement in the trees ahead. "Amber?" He called.  
  
She stepped out from what seemed like nowhere wearing rags (no doubt given to her by the rumrunners), a bandanna, and holding an old sword.  
  
"Hello love." He said nervously.  
  
She stared hard at him with those large, brown eyes.  
  
"I think you know who I am, and this is my friend, Will." Jack said.  
  
She never once took her eyes from his face, "What, did you bring a friend to help finish me off?" She said coldly.  
  
Jack sighed, "I'm sorry, Amber. I... I really regret what I did.  
  
Amber was untouched. She glared at him, "You left me on this tiny island with nothing but a bandanna and this," she held up the sword, "You can't say sorry and that's that."  
  
"I know, but I want you to come back with me." Jack said.  
  
Amber shook her head, "The only reason I survived was because the rumrunners brought me food, clothes, and books to teach myself."  
  
"But why didn't you leave with them?" Will broke in.  
  
Amber looked at him, "I was... well, scared," she looked embarrassed, "I thought that if all people were like my father; then maybe it wasn't worth going back."  
  
Jack said quickly, "Well I came back because I want you to know I'm sorry, and not all people are like me."  
  
Amber thought for a moment, "I don't care if you're sorry, but I'll come because I'm older and I want a life."  
  
"Alright then!" Jack said, seeing this as his chance to make it up to her.  
  
She glared at him and his smile quickly vanished, but his eyes still danced.  
  
They rowed to the ship in silence, and Will couldn't help noticing Amber's very muscular body, and how her face looked so muck like Jack's. Her eyes were very large and a very odd shade of chocolate eyes. Her hair was very black and long, but tangled like she had never seen a brush. But, overall, she was very pretty.  
  
When they arrived at the ship, the crew looked funny at Amber, but quickly ignored her when Jack saw them staring.  
  
On the way back to Port Royal Amber said not a word, that is, until Jack made the mistake of trying to make conversation with her.  
  
"So, Amber, would you like to live on the Pearl? Of course I can buy you anything you want, and that way you can see the world, and I could teach you to swordfight." Jack said to Amber.  
  
Amber continued to stare out at the sea, "I know how to use a sword." She said evenly.  
  
"Well that's good." Jack said.  
  
"And as for living with you; I wouldn't count on it." Amber said ignoring what his comment. "Where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to Port Royal, where I live." Will answered, "You can decide what you want to do when we arrive." He said, looking at Amber, "Don't make up your mind just yet."  
  
"Oh, I'm pretty sure of my decision." Amber said looking hatefully at Jack.  
  
When they arrived at Port Royal Will, Amber, and Jack made their way to Will's house. When Will opened the door Elizabeth greeted them each with a warm hello. When she got to Amber, she quirked an eyebrow, and then shook hands with her, "I'm Elizabeth, you must be Jack's daughter...?"  
  
"Amber." she said, deciding she liked this woman.  
  
Elizabeth smiled, "I suppose you'll be leaving with Jack?"  
  
Amber didn't reply, she just sighed and looked away. "Umm, Amber would you excuse us?" Will said.  
  
Amber nodded as they went to the room through the hall. "What are you going to do with her?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I don't know," Jack answered, "She doesn't want to live with me apparently."  
  
"Well if she's sure, then I suppose that we could take her in." Will said, noticing how disappointed Jack looked by this.  
  
"I think that's what she would want." Jack sighed, "I better be leaving then. I'll just say goodbye." and left the room.  
  
Sorry that was so long, I just couldn't find a good place to stop! :-) Will Amber stay with Will and Elizabeth? Will she forgive him? Deep down does she still love her father? If you want to know, then REVIEW! Thank you. 


	6. Chapter 6

Awwwwww, you guys are so cool about the reviews! *sigh* I've got nothin' else to say so, yeea! :-)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Jack walked over to Amber, "Well, bye." He said and walked out the door. Once Jack left, Will went upstairs, and Elizabeth walked over to Amber, who was staring out the window.  
  
"You know he may be a pirate, but he's a good man that would care about you more than anything." Elizabeth said.  
  
Amber stared at the floor and said nothing.  
  
Elizabeth sighed, "You know, everyone makes mistakes, and yes what he said was incredibly stupid, but nothing will stop him from being your father no matter what you do." Elizabeth said, and knelt down as much as her swelled stomach would allow and put her hand on Amber's shoulders, "And he will always love you no matter what you think of him or how far away you are."  
  
Amber continued to stare at the floor, but Elizabeth could see tears starting to leak out of her eyes.  
  
"But, of course it's up to you." Elizabeth finished, and limped up the stairs; one hand on her weighed down stomach.  
  
Amber stayed where she was, deep in thought. She thought about what Elizabeth said, and how true it was. And underneath her exterior, she knew she loved him. She looked out the window; suddenly sure of what she was going to do. She threw open the large wooden door and raced down the steps. She wasn't entirely sure of where the dock was, but she ran as fast as she could in the general direction she thought it was. Twilight was just settling in, and it became hard to see, so she leaped over anything in the way. She ran faster than she had ever before and finally came in view of the dock, where she saw Jack pushing off the dock and starting to row away (toward the Pearl which was hidden behind a large cliff away from the guards). She ran along the wooden dock and leaped as far as she could in the water next to the boat. Jack stopped rowing, and helped her onto the boat.  
  
"What's this about?" Jack asked, bewildered.  
  
"Well, I thought about it, and, I know what you did was heartless and stupid..." Jack raised an eyebrow, "But, you're my father and I realized not talking to you isn't going to make me not your daughter, and well, I guess, I still love you." Amber said her chocolate eyes looking straight into his, and he smiled. She smiled back and hugged him before he could say any thing. He smiled and they climbed aboard the ship.  
  
Ta da!!!! I know, it's a sappy ending, but I was in a good mood and wanted it to end nicely. But what did ya think of my first story? Was it good, bad, or, *gulp* worse? 


End file.
